Pokemon: The Fifth Mewtwo
by SnapeFan777
Summary: Mewtwo was thought to be the only one of his existence, but what if that's not entirely true? This is the story of the fourth Mewtwo. (In my story, each Mewtwo has a gender).
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon. All credit goes where credit is due. I never got it straight just who owns Pokemon. Also, all my OC Mewtwos have actual names and not just their species name. All my OC Mewtwos, as well as the original, have genders in my fanfic. **

I remember when I first became aware of my existence. The feeling of liquid all around me was the first thing I felt. The first thing I heard were voices coming from somewhere outside of where I was. I didn't know where that was. All I felt is the liquid. I felt still too weak to wake up, so I didn't. I slept for maybe another few days.

When I fully wake up, still submerged in the liquid, the voices become clearer. That is because I can now see the source of the voices. There are these strange pale creatures walking around on two legs. I don't know what they are. One of them approaches me in my liquidy enclosure. "Experiment 5 is awake! Dr. Crone, check his stats!" The creature in front of me orders.

The other creature looks at something before looking back at the first. "His stats are strong. His brainwaves are excellent," the second responds.

_'Who…are you? What…are you?' _My thoughts seem to resonate throughout this place.

"We are humans. My name is Dr. Annabelle Stevens. I'm a scientist here at this lab. This is my associate, Dr. Crone," she responds.

_'Oh, then, who, or what, am I?' _

"You are a Pokémon. Mewtwo is your name. You are the fifth of your kind. We created you here in this lab," she answers.

_'Can you let me out of this thing? I don't like it in here…'_

"Alright, but you will need to stay in the facility. Dr. Crone, let this young Mewtwo out," Dr. Stevens speaks to Dr. Crone. Dr. Crone drains the liquid from my enclosure and removes the tubes connected to me. He lets me out.

I take my first tentative steps near the female human. _'Why did you create me?'_

"For our master of course. You shall meet him in due time," Dr. Crone is the one to answer me.

"He shall meet me now," a new voice sounds from behind the two scientists. A man in an orange suit is there.

"Master Giovanni, we weren't aware that you were visiting the lab today. The latest experiment is before you. He just woke up," Dr. Stevens informs the new man.

Giovanni nods his head once. "Good. Now, Mewtwo, I assume you know by now that you are the fifth creation. Three others are here. One escaped from me a while back. Now, you won't escape from me, will you?" Giovanni asks me with a sense of malice tinging his voice.

_'I won't escape' My psychic voice resonates around us._

"Good. Welcome home," Giovanni continues. Little do I know that 'home' will mean torture for me…


	2. Chapter 1: Days of Torture and the Plan

My 'purpose' in life becomes clear almost immediately. Giovanni views me as a tool for destruction. If I disobey him, I will suffer for it. Make even one mistake and I will most certainly suffer. He has this way about sending electrical current through me that makes me scream out in agony every time. I've grown to hate the man who ordered my creation.

I hate most of the humans who created me. All except for one: Dr. Annabelle Stevens. She seems a lot nicer than the other humans. She doesn't go out of her way to try to hurt me like all the others do. She even tries to teach me some about the world and how to understand things about the human world. If it weren't for her, I'd believe that all humans are evil.

I also made friends with the other Mewtwo's here. There's one female adult, a male adult, and a female child Mewtwo about my age. The adult female calls herself Star. The male adult calls himself Bolt. The child calls herself Electra. I kinda like that name, even if it makes me think of lightning. I don't like lightning. Electra is the only one of us who was actually born. She's Bolt and Star's daughter. She's only five years old. I was made to be about that age.

I call myself Night. Original, I know. I call myself that because of my black coloration on most of my body. I have white star shaped spots on my body as well. My eyes are a bright blue color. They shine like blue fire, except for when Giovanni has me tortured. The pain always makes my eyes darken.

Giovanni wants me to be his slave basically. He wants me to help him locate the first Mewtwo that got away from him. I don't want to do that. I don't want to be the reason that the first Mewtwo suffers. I know I should escape before that, but I also know that I'm not strong enough yet. I need to get stronger first. Kinda hard, though, when I keep getting zapped by electricity. Giovanni's cruelty knows no bounds.

At least I have a friend in Dr. Stevens. She cares for my injuries and she sneaks in food when Giovanni 'forgets' to feed us. She's a kind-hearted woman who wants the best for us. She told me that she has a young son and daughter, Carter and Amy, who inspire her to do good. I believe her. She told me that she wants to help us escape, for which I am grateful. We could use all the help we can get.

Right now, I am near the other Mewtwos of this place. Bolt and Star are eating their meager rations with Electra not far away. I don't know why, but every time I see Electra, I can feel my face flame. I don't understand it.

_'__Electra…' _I call to Electra using my mind voice.

_'__Yes?' _Electra responds as she floats towards me.

_'__We have to come up with some sort of escape plan. I cannot bear to spend another waking moment being tortured like I am. We have to leave. Soon…' _I continue, my mind voice soft as I aim to keep unwanted ears from listening.

_'__Yes, but how?' _Electra asks.

_'__Electra, you were given the power over electricity, weren't you?' _At Electra's nod, I continue. _'You could use it to short out the security system. Then, while they're scrambling to try to fix it, we can make our hasty escape.'_

_ '__Yes, that might work, but what about mom and dad?' _Electra asks, fearful for a very good reason. She is the only one of us who knows the feeling of having a family.

_'__We can all make the escape if we're careful about it. Leave quickly and use plenty of stealth. They won't know what hit 'em.' _I respond hoping to ease her fears.

_'__What if we're caught?' _Electra asks.

_'__Worse case scenario, I'll have to use my power. We can make it if we do our best.' _I reply.

_'__Ok.' _Electra finally seems unafraid, which is good. Now, to implement phase 2 of my plan…

Phase 2 requires the assistance of a certain Dr. Annabelle Stevens. I'm deciding to take her up on her offer to help us escape. Though we can execute most of the plan without her, opening the cell doors is something we can't do on our own.

I find her in the corridor right next to where I spoke with Electra. _'Please, Dr. Stevens, you offered before to help us escape. We've come up with a plan, but for it to work, we need someone to open our cells. Could you do that?' _I ask with my mind voice.

After seeing the desperation in my eyes, she nods her head. "Alright, I will help you out," Dr. Stevens agrees.

_'__Thank you,' _I reply before beginning to float back to return to Electra. With the thoughts of escaping on my mind, I fail to notice a figure looming in the shadows. I don't notice it until it is already too late. The figure sneaks up behind me and knocks me unconscious. It drags me through the dark, foreboding hallways towards my fate.


End file.
